Santic: Ex Lasvion
by Blinkingsky
Summary: A group of people make their way to Sinnoh on a boat. Most of them aren't human, however, but ex-humans transformed into Pokemon. Those who transformed them are still hunting them, to punish them. Will they escape? Rated M for extreme violence later on.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle in the reviews. It is based inside the universe of a RolePlay that I am currently involved in, albeit slightly in the future, just so you know. This means that only one of these OC's belong to me-Psy, to be exact. The others I'll give credit to their creators eventually, probably in the next chapter. Anyways, without further ado, let's get started!**

**Also of note, this is the Prologue. The first true chapter I will upload soon, once writers block stops taunting me with all of its shenanigans.**

**Also, this is rated M for extreme violence in the future, gore, death, etc. but NOT for lemon. I'll do those in other stories, ones that have ONLY my OC's and not others.**

**Finally, as I said before, please be gentle in the reviews! Although don't be too gentle; I do want corrections and improvements to my story. Point out any spelling mistakes, grammar errors, inconsistencies, etc. in the story. Also, if you don't quite understand something that I mentioned in the story that is crucial to it, than I will be happy to explain that part to you. **

**"_..._" in italics = character thinking to his/her self.  
><strong>**"..." normally = talking  
><strong>****"..." bolded = telepathy****

**Without further ado, lets get started!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Prologue: Home is Close<strong>**

Psy looked out of the window in the storage room they were in on the ship they had stowed away on and saw land. Sighing from relief, he continued to look at the land. _Finally,_ he thought, _I'm going home. I've been gone for 10 years, but I have finally come back to Sinnoh._Of course, he hadn't come home quite the way he wanted to. When he had dreamed of returning to here from Lasvion, he had imagined being a little better than stowing away on a ship to get here. He had also imagined coming home with his parents, instead of them probably morning his "death", or whatever the Sanctic Crusaders had told them what had happened to him. For all he knew, they told them the truth, although that was highly unlikely. They never were one's to tell the truth.

Psy sighed, pushing away those thoughts, and levitated over to the rest of his group. They were all asleep, gathered in a circle: Arylett, the Mightyena who had more control over fire than her own type; Emile, the Hydreigon who always seemed to be manipulating people into following him and doing as he pleased. Sly, a Zoroark, and his mate(or so Psy assumed), Sabrina, an Espeon. There was also a Reuniclus named Trevor, who was the youngest of them all at only 10. Near him, and laying next to Emile, was a Typhlosion named Korris, who was greatly loyal to Emile. Finally, there was a human named Anna, and was the only human with them. At least, she was the only one who was currently a human.

You see, all of the pokemon gathered here, Psy included, were never born a pokemon. Instead, they were all born humans. However, the region that they all had lived or was born in, Lasvion, had an extreme overall paranoia to pokemon, with many of the inhabitants and the state religion claiming they and Pokemon trainers nearly brought the region its doom. As a result, they have been harshly punishing anybody that has befriended, sold, touched, or even been near a Pokemon. That punishment is being transformed into a Pokemon and then being used as slave labor to fulfill whatever needs the region needed. How did they get away with this? Well, for one, nobody knew what the punishment actually was unless they worked as the overseers to these people-turned-pokemon, or were punished themselves. For another, even if they knew, they would approve of the punishment, so great was their paranoia of Pokemon.

Sighing as he thought of this, Psy turned back to see the boat get closer to the dock. He himself was a Gardevoir, and had worked in one of those slave camps for a couple weeks before breaking out with everybody here, save for Anna, a couple years ago. They had only now managed to get out of Lasvion a couple weeks ago by stowing away on this boat. It wasn't because it was extremely difficult, oh no. They probably could have easily smuggled out soon after escaping. No, the reason they had stayed behind was to try and find a cure, a way to transform back into being human. They, however, were unable to find such a thing, even after two years of searching. After losing a few allies to the Crusaders, they decided that enough was enough, and smuggled onto this ship heading to Sinnoh so that they could leave that hellhole of a region forever.

They were all discouraged in one way or another at this. They knew that since they were no longer human, they wouldn't be able to assume the life they had wanted to before, or the life they already had before. For example, at least 2 of those here had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, those being Psy and Arylett. Now, however, they were more likely to have trainers themselves...

Feeling the boat rock slightly as it pulled into harbor, Psy awoke all of the others to inform them they had reached Sinnoh. There were groans mixed in with cheers. They all thought that they would be able to put their past behind them and be able to live a life as whatever Pokemon they were now, or in Anna's case, live outside of the place and culture she had lived in her entire life. They didn't realize, however, just how far those high up in Lasvion were willing to go to make sure that the "Unworthy's", those who they turned into Pokemon, would always be punished for their actions, whether they were in Lasvion or not.


End file.
